Déclaration
by Riel
Summary: Squall qui aime quelqu'un, les persos de FF7 qui viennent, suite à une bourde de Geyser dans le monde du 8, Selphie qui est enceinte et j'en passe.... Voici pour l'instant le meilleur résumé possible. Mais bientôt, cela va changer... Terriblement chan
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Liriel

Genre : ceci est une bonne question. Transformation de métamorphose et esprit dérangé ?

Source : FF8

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien Déclaration, que finalement j'ai relu et que j'ai eu envie de corriger.  
C'est tout de même ma seconde fic et bon… J'en ai un p'tit peu bocoup honte, même si beaucoup aiment et connaissent Squall Neya !**

**Donc la revoici entièrement remaniée et corrigée… Il y a des choses que j'ai laissé, d'autres que j'ai changé et enfin, certain que j'ai carrément zappés.  
  
**

**Pour le disclamer : tous les persos ORIGINAUX de FF8 sont à Square, j'insiste là-dessus. MAIS dès qu'ils sont un peu changé, ILS SONT A MOI !!**

**Touchez-y ou que je les retrouve chez quelqu'un sans mon accord et vous devrez courir après votre vie.**

**Couple :**

**Seifer x Selphie (KWA ??? èé)  
Irvine x Linoa (p'tain, je le plains)**

**Cloud x Aeris (idem _)**

**Squall + Fujin (amitié)**

**Déclaration**

Chapitre un : Qui es-tu ?

**_Le combat contre Ultimécia…   
Nous pouvons le faire… Nous pouvons la battre... Nous pouvons y arriver. Je le sais._**

**_Mes compagnons le savent aussi.  
Nous allons y arriver._**

**_Nous allons la tuer._**

****

_« - Soit raisonnable… En grandissant tu as perdu une partie de toi-même… »_

**Selphie tomba à terre, se désintégrant lentement.  
Squall hurla de douleur à la vue de la petite brune remplacée par le corps plus musclé de Irvine.**

**Ultimécia sourit.  
**_ « - Le temps l'a dévoré »_** murmura t'elle avec un énigmatique sourire.**

**Le brun la regarda, lui dardant toute la haine qu'il lui était possible de donner et fonça sur elle, la Lionheart levée.**

_« - Tu veux me tuer, petit Seeeeeeddddddd ? »_** siffla t'elle d'un ton amusé. **_« Tu sais très bien que la compression temporelle est activée… Tu mourras avec moi ! »_****[1]********

**« - RENZOKUKEN ! » **

**Un cri.  
Un hurlement**

**Un feu.  
Des effets de pyrotechnique.**

**Tout est fini.**

**@~@~@**

Selphie sursauta dans son lit, trempée de sueur.

« - Je… J'ai rêvée ? »

« - Mmmmm… » 

Elle se colla au dos de son amant, appréciant à sa juste valeur la douce chaleur. 

Le dos se tourna, montrant à la petite brune un torse musclé et puissant.

« - Tu fais encore ce cauchemar ? » lui murmura à l'oreille une voix grave et douce, électrisant ses sens.

« - Oui... Je sais pas pourquoi… »

Elle plongea son regard émeraude dans le regard bleu rempli d'amour et de désir.

« - Je t'aime… »

« - Moi aussi… » lui sourit-il en l'embrassant doucement et s'allonger sur elle.

**@~@~@**

**~Lendemain~**

Squall s'étira comme un chat, les membres encore tout engourdis de sommeil avant de grimacer de douleur. 

_La cuite d'hier soir me pardonne pas... Outch… ça me vrille les tympans… Faudra que je me reboive un verre de pastis**[2]…**_

Huit mois… Huit mois qu'il avait éliminé Ultimécia. 

Huit mois qu'il reprenait et qu'il apprenait à vivre comme un adolescent un tant soit peu normal.

Tant de choses avaient changés…  
Linoa…  
Sa rupture n'avait pas tardé avec elle. 

A peine trois jours qu'ils sortaient ensembles, Squall n'avait pas tardé à constater que la jeune sorcière courait après tout ce qui portait un pantalon.  
La dispute n'avait pas tardée et le nouveau couple s'était séparé à une vitesse record.

Son père…  
Ah ça, l'annonce de Laguna lui annonçant qu'il était son père n'avait pas été des plus simples ! Squall l'avait bien compris, grâce aux rêves d'Ellone et surtout leur étrange ressemblance. Puis surtout, Laguna avait une bague qui ressemblait fortement à la sienne.

Le brun fit un sourire crispé.

« - MALALATETEUUUUUUH !! » gémit-il en se posant une main sur sa nuque.

Il traîna ses muscles douloureux sous la douche et mit le jet sur le niveau d'eau chaude. Lentement, ses muscles se dénouèrent, redevenant souples et roulant sous la peau comme une panthère[3].

_Je devrai peut être lui avouer mes sentiments…. Lui dire que je l'aime…_

**@~@~@**

Juchée sur les genoux de son dernier prétendant en date, Linoa admirait les courbes appétissantes des hommes. 

_Celui-là, je lui mettrai bien 8… Hmmmm... Puis lui, je lui mettrai… YARK !! 2 !_

L'entrée de Squall dans la cafétéria stoppa ses pensées et une moue de mépris défigura son visage. Elle ne pu néanmoins s'empêcher de le détailler.

_Etrange comme il a changé en peu de temps…. Il est devenu plus « homme »… Puis cette large chemise blanche et ce pantalon noir serré mettent en valeur ses fesses…._

Elle perdit son sourire en voyant arriver un couple désormais bien connu à la BGU.

_Seifer et Fujin…. Quand vont-ils enfin se maquer ensembles, ces deux-là…._

« - Bonjour vous tous ! » lança Seifer à la cantonade.

« - …. »

« - … »

« - Vu vos têtes, je vois que vous avez fait la nouba hier… »

Quistis acquiesça lentement.

« - Selphie et Linoa ont trouvés très amusant de faire un concours de boisson dans le nouveau pub de Deling City… Tu vois le résultat… »

« - Je vois surtout que vous auriez pas dû vous laisser entraîner par un chocobo jaune en liberté et une tarentule opiomane !!![4]… Vous tenez l'alcool, c'est dingue. »

Selphie le gratifia d'un regard meurtrier et effleura les épaules de Zell.  
Celui-ci acquiesça et se leva, la suivant jusqu'à la serre de combat. 

Seifer éclata de rire.

« - Le chocobo survolté n'a pas apprécié ! »

« - Faut dire que nous, au moins » répondit Linoa « on s'amuse… On sort… Et ON DANSE ! Oh... Pardon… j'oubliais à quel point tu étais claustrophobe. »

« - Tu veux dire que je suis **POUFFOPHOBE**, Linoa j'oubliais à quel point la tarentule que tu es prend les pauvres hommes au piège entre ses pattes et dans sa toile visqueuse de bons sentiments mièvres et les achève d'un excès de cholestérol et d'un diabète foudroyant[5]… »

La jeune sorcière sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et elle blanchit en comprenant l'ironie de Seifer. 

« - Tu n'as pas toujours dis ça ! »

« - Pour cause. J'étais jeune. Innocent. Pur. Et surtout, je ne savais pas à quel point la veuve noire aime les jeunes et était nympho. »

« - SEIFER !! » hurla Linoa tout en lui jetant à la tête la première chose qui lui venait dans la main : un bretzel.

Le blond hurla plus fort de rire :

« - T'as pas l'intention de faire du mal à ce pauv' bretzel, quand même ? Ou alors il faut que tu détruises tout ce que tu touches ? »

« - JE VAIS TE… »

« - Oh oui ! Frappe-moi ! » rugit-il plus fort de rire. « Je te rappelle que je suis un chevalier, et par mon rang la magie me fera pas grand-chose !! »

Il sortit, suivi de Squall et Fujin.

**@~@~@**

Laguna poussa un gémissement étouffé lorsqu'il vit la pile de dossier en attente sur son bureau.

Il s'écroula sur son fauteuil et commença par le premier de la pile, espérant que rien n'allait s'écrouler. 

Kyros entra sans bruit et alla l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

« - Geyser veut te voir, Lag', c'est urgent. »

« - Que me veut encore ce vieux fou ? »

« - Te parler de mondes parallèles... »

« - Ah… -_- sympa… Il va encore me balancer ses théories foireuses dans la tête durant facilement trois heures… »

« - Mais non… Puis je suis avec toi… »

Une main du président se glissa sous les vêtements amples de l'Estharien d'adoption.

« - Ah oui ? Bah il va attendre encore un peu, alors… »

**@~@~@**

**~Monde inconnu~**

Cloud fixait sans la voir l'immense épée accrochée au mur.   
Ses amis, l'aventure lui manquaient.

Son regard glissa ensuite sur son anneau d'argent et d'or.

Il soupira.

_Dire que je croyais avoir tué Sephiroth… Je me suis vraiment trompé…. Dans un sens… Je dirai que ça me fait presque plaisir… Il n'a pas été mon premier amour pour rien…_

Une brune pulpeuse entra dans la pièce et alla l'enlacer. 

« - Des nouvelles pour un travail, ma chérie ? »

« - Non… Je suis désolée… »

Cloud soupira et l'installa sur ses genoux.

« - Quand je pense que je te croyais morte… »

« - Tous le croyait mon amour. Même Sephiroth. La Rivière de la Vie n'a pas voulu de moi… C'est étrange comment le destin peut nous faire tourner en dérision… D'ailleurs, tu as entendu ? » 

« - Mmm ? »

« - Qu'il y en a un autre que la Rivière de la Vie n'a pas voulu. »

« - Sephiroth… »

« - Oui… »

« - Aeris, ma chérie, t'en fait pas… Il ne s'en prendra plus à toi. Je l'ai battu une fois, je le rebattrai s'il le faut »

La jeune femme se serra et détourna immédiatement la conversation.

« - Tiens, Cloud, tu sais qui est le nouveau champion de Dio ? »

« - Pas particulièrement, non… »

« - Tifa. »

« - TIFA ?? NOTRE TIFA ?? » 

« - Oui… »

« - Oh…. Bien…. » murmura Cloud trois tons plus bas. « Il faudra que j'aille la défier un jour… »

**@~@~@**

« - Bonzieur Boire, Fous foila enfin !! Z'est pas trop tôt ! » hurla le nain hystérique avant de trottiner vers Loire et Seagill. « Bonzieur Zeabill vous a pas dis que z'abais un dossier extrèbement important à fous montrer ? »

« - Euh… Si, mais comprenez-moi, Geyser,  j'avais un dossier prioritaire à terminer avant de venir vous voir. Je m'excuse de mon retard. » sourit Laguna tout en jetant un œil amusé au dis dossier prioritaire. 

Lequel rougit sous sa peau brune.

« - Reprenez, Doc, je vous en prie. »

« - Donc z'ai enfin fini ma mazine qui peut zaire des liens entre les bondes barallèlles… »

« - Oh… youpi… » grommela Laguna entre ses dents. « Et ça va nous apporter quoi ? »

« - Bah la connaizance de doubles, beut être même de noubelles magies ! Mais bour la tester, me baut un encadrebent de zeeds ! Bous poubez bous en occuber, Bonzieur Boire ? »

Laguna sourit en pensant immédiatement à son fils.

« - Aucun problème, je vous fait ça immédiatement ! Kyros ! Dis au conducteur de l'Hydre de faire chauffer les moteurs, nous allons à Balamb !

**@~@~@**

Seifer regardait Squall étendre son troisième t-rex sans broncher. Le blond fit un petit sourire en coin.

« - Dis, Squall… »

« - …. »

« - Tu serai pas un peu amoureux ? »

Le brun arqua un sourcil, un peu curieux.

« - Si ça l'était, je peux savoir comment tu as deviné ? »

« - Squall, je te connais depuis 16 ans… Donc je sais quand même quand tu tombes amoureux ou pas… »

Squall soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Il fut interrompu par Irvine qui arrivait vers eux, tout essoufflé.

« - Pfff pfff pfff pfff pff…[6] Vous… Auriez… Pu… Me prévenir !! Uffff Uffff…

Deux regards bleus jumeaux croisèrent celui du tireur

« - A quel sujet ? »

« - A propos de la vampirella assoiffée de sexe qui « sort » avec moi… »

« - Ah… La morue… » traduisit Squall en haussant les épaules.

  
Irvine fronça le nez.

« - Dites, c'est pas que j'ai l'odorat très fin, mais… »[7]

« - Oui, oui, on va se laver ! » soupira Squall en agitant son tee-shirt pour se rafraichir un peu. « Yark... C'est vrai que ça sent pas la rose… »

« - Retrouvons-nous dans une heure à la cafete. » proposa Seifer, tout sourire.

Les deux autres SeeDs acquiescèrent et se séparèrent.

**@~@~@**

**~Monde inconnu~**

Assis sur un canapé, les yeux dans le vague, Vincent regardait à travers la vitre les différents passants.  
Il se sentait si seul…

Lorsqu'il avait appris par Aeris elle-même que Sephiroth était en vie, son cœur de « père » avait bondi. Lucrécia lui manquait tellement…

Combien il haïssait Hojo pour avoir osé porter la main sur elle ! Sur lui aussi, d'ailleurs… Mais lui, encore, il s'en moquait. Il se moquait d'être puissant, d'être qu'un monstre… Il se moquait du fait qu'un démon, un loup, un monstre et un tueur se cachaient en lui. Il s'en moquait. Tout lui était égal… Sauf Lucrécia. Sauf le fils qu'elle lui avait donné. Ce même fils qui avait servi de « modèle » à Sephiroth…

Sephiroth….

Lui aussi il avait souffert… Comme sa mère…  
Tout ça parce que son père, Hojo, était dingue…

A la vue d'un couple enlacé très tendrement, Vincent sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

_Lucrécia… Tu me manques tellement…_

« - Tu sais, Vincent, espionner, ce n'est pas bien ! On appelle ça du voyeurisme. » fit une voix moqueuse derrière le vampire.

Sorti de sa contemplation et de ses sombres réflexions, Vincent se retourna…. Avant de se faire plaquer au sol par un grand canidé d'un rouge sombre ou éclatant, avec un grand « XIII » tatoué sur son épaule.

« - Oh... Un chien… » murmura doucement Vincent en ébouriffant affectueusement les mèches sombres de la crinière du dis canidé. « Comment vas-tu, Red[8] ? »

« - Je vais très bien, le vampire. »

« - Bonjour vous deux » sourit Cloud à l'entrée de la porte, tenant contre lui Aeris qui souriait à la vue de l'homme et de l'animal, par terre, la poitrine de l'un fermement maintenant à terre par les pattes de l'autre.

« - Bonjour Cloud. Aeris… » répondit Red en se remettant sur ses pattes pour saluer le couple. « Marrant… J'ai toujours crû que tu allais te marier avec Tifa, Cloud… Vous formiez un si joli couple. »

« - Disons que le triangle amoureux ne pouvait pas durer… S'il est vrai que j'étais follement amoureux de Tifa à un moment… Je me suis réellement rendu compte de mes sentiments pour Aeris lorsque cette dernière…. A été…. Enfin, qu'on a crû que Aeris est morte… Et bien… De même, lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle était bien vivante… Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. Et nous voila maintenant mariés…. »

« - Mais toujours pas parents… » compléta Red.

« - Non… »

« - Vous vous protégez ? »

« - NON !! » répondit vivement Aeris avant de rougir[9]. « Nous… faisons ça normalement comme tout couple qui se respecte…. »

« - Avec position d'Andromaque, Petite Cuillère, L'Amazone, le Collier de Venus…. »[10]

« - On a compris, Red !! » gémit Aeris en se cachant le visage contre la poitrine de Cloud. « T'as pas besoin de nous sortir toutes les positions possibles et imaginables ! »

« - Dommage, c'est amusant de voir ta tête… Tu es très jolie quand tu es gênée ma chérie ! » se moqua gentiment Cloud.

Red secoua sa crinière si sombre.

« - Vous avez de la chance… Moi je ne pourrai jamais perpétuer mon espèce… »

  
Vincent s'agenouilla et lui gratouilla une oreille, s'attirant un ronronnement heureux. 

« - Bienvenu au club, Red…. »

**@~@~@**

« - Seifer est en retard… »

« - Pour changer, Irvine… » répondit calmement Squall en buvant son thé.

« - Certes… »

Mû par un geste automatique, Irvine arma son fusil et regarda à nouveau Squall.

« - Rappelle-toi, Irvine, comment Seifer était indiscipliné et pire encore… »

« - Oui… C'était l'époque bénie de notre enfance… » sourit le SeeD auburn. 

  
Quelques minutes passèrent, laissant entre les deux hommes un profond et pesant silence. Le tireur d'élite murmura soudain : 

« - Squall… Je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu as rompu avec « elle » ? »

Le brun fit un étrange sourire… Un sourire de prédateur.

« - Pour trois raisons précises… La première a été qu'à l'écouter, j'étais déjà mariée avec elle se et on avait je ne sais combien d'enfants  nous gambadant dans les jambes. J'aime que ma liberté… C'est ma priorité absolue avec… »

Le Chef des SeeDs s'arrêta un instant, hésitant sur la suite à dire. Après tout, Irvine sortait avec elle… Si jamais il disait un mot de travers…

Le brun opta finalement pour une partie équilibrée.

« - J'aime ma liberté, Irvine… Et aussi ma solitude…. De plus… Et ça, tu dois le savoir… Au lit, elle n'en n'a jamais assez. »

« - Je sais…. Mâdame est intenable ! Elle en veut toujours plus !! Tu connais pas la meilleure ? »

« - Nan, raconte... »[11]

« - Cette nuit... 8 fois ! J'en pouvais plus, j'étais sur les rotules, je voulais dormir, mais elle, elle en voulait encore ! »

Squall fit un mouvement de surprise et ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque Irvine l'arrêta d'un geste : 

« - Attend la suite, c'est mieux... Elle m'a carrément menacé de me donner un aphrodisiaque surpuissant si je la satisfaisais pas plus que ça ! Et si j'ai bien compris, ce machin te fiche une érection d'enfer toute la nuit ! Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas resté avec Selphie, moi ? »

Squall but une seconde gorgée avant de répondre.

« - Mmm... Je pense qu'elle en avait marre de te voir draguer tout ce qui avait une jolie paire de seins et de jolies jambes... »

Irvine soupira et tritura le bretzel qu'il avait commandé, l'émiettant sur la table sans le manger.

« - Tu sais, Squall, je l'aime encore... Et même si nous vivons tous ensemble à la BGU, elle me manque, je la sens plus loin de moi… J'ai l'impression qu'elle est vraiment éloignée... Distante... Mais dis-moi ta troisième raison de rupture... »

De nouveau, Squall ouvrit la bouche pour parler.  
Encore une fois il fut stoppé.   
Par la voix de Nida dans le haut parleur.  
Sa voix était pressante, urgente, même.

« - LE CHEF DES SEEDS, SQUALL LEONHART, LES SEEDS DINCHT, ALMASSY, KINNEASS, FUJIN, TREPE, TILMITT AINSI QUE LES NECROMANCIENNES EDEA ET LINOA SONT PRIES DE SE RENDRE DANS LA SALLE DE REUNION DU PREMIER ETAGE. CAS D'EXTREME URGENCE DEMANDE PAR LE PRESIDENT D'ESTHAR. »

A suivre

  


* * *

[1] Je sais qu'elle ne dis pas ça, mais m'en fout, et toutes en chœur : TU ES LA FANFICEUSE !

[2] Expérience vécu -_- c ma mère qui m'a conseillé de reprendre le lendemain ce avec quoi vous vous êtes bourrés… ça évite pas la gueule de bois, mais ça l'arrange un peu…

[3] Qui a hurlé : c'est pour ça que plus tard il va devenir une panthère ???

[4] Merci As

[5] Re-merci As… J'aime ses sens de la formule…

[6] Irvine reprend son souffle…. On dirai une baleine !!

[7] Et là, l'auteur s'aperçoit qu'elle a fait un jeu de mot monstrueux alors qu'elle le voulait même pas !!! -_- gomen. (On applaudit bien fort ma petite sœur Irina pour les conneries de ce genre ! v_v)

[8] Il va être appelé tantôt Nanaki, tantôt Red, vous étonnez pas

[9] Réaction typique…. Désolée, j'aime pas Aeris

[10] Merci mon Kama-Sutra

[11] Je sais pas pour vous, mais là, Squall et Irvine me font penser à deux vieilles qui caquètent sur deux chaises en se racontant leurs passés…


	2. chapitre2

?-??-?????????? ?????????????????-??????????-??????????????????????????????????  
  
????????????????????????? ??-?????????  
  
Pour le disclamer : tous les persos ORIGINAUX de FF8 sont à Square, j'insiste là-dessus. MAIS dès qu'ils sont un peu changé, ILS SONT A MOI !! Touchez-y ou que je les retrouve chez quelqu'un sans mon accord et vous devrez courir après votre vie.  
  
Couple : Seifer x Selphie (KWA ??? èé)  
  
Irvine x Linoa (p'tain, je le plains) Cloud x Aeris (idem _) Squall + Fujin (amitié)  
  
  
  
Déclaration ??????????????????????????-?????????????????  
  
~Monde inconnu~  
  
Tifa regardait attentivement le vainqueur des épreuves du Gold Saucer. Etrangement, il lui faisait peur. Cet homme était. Dangereux. Oui, c'était le mot, dangereux. Moitié animal, moitié loup. Des crocs d'une longueur démesurée, des mains continuées par des griffes puissantes. Une musculature en rien cachée par ses vêtements. Une vraie monstruosité pour tuer. Elle secoua la tête, de manière à faire fuir cette peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Etait-elle la championne de Dio, ou non ? Elle n'était pas une lavette, pourtant. Pourtant, vu sa carrure, son regard de tueur et aussi sa grandeur avaient été certainement certains atouts pour vaincre les monstres et ses adversaires. Lentement, le rideau épais se leva et la dévoila aux regards de tous. Certains habitués se mirent à la siffler de plaisir, l'encourager, crier son nom. D'autres la regardaient et détaillaient son corps musclé mais surtout très avantagé par la nature.  
  
Son adversaire aussi la regardait et un sourire étincelant brilla un instant. Un rire tonitruant se fit entendre dans la salle et il beugla : « - Dio, tu me déçois, mon cher ! Depuis le temps que je viens ici, que je m'entraîne, jamais tu ne m'avais montré un champion aussi.. Faible ! GWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ta jolie poupée, je vais la casser et te la renvoyer illico dans ton coffre à jouets ! Tu me déçois. Et toi, bébé, tu ferais mieux de retourner à ta cuisine ! Tu y ferai certainement plus d'émules qu'ici ! »  
  
Dio eut un sourire froid mêlé d'une pointe d'amusement. « - Tu dis ça, Luan, parce que tu ne connais pas Tifa. En outre d'être très belle et d'être également l'un des sauveurs du monde, elle est aussi très puissante. Depuis qu'elle est championne, elle a déjà eu 89 combats. Tous gagnés par K.O. Et dès le premier tour. En moins de 25 secondes.  
  
Le mépris de l'homme loup se changea en intérêt. « - Tous par K.O., hein.. Là, ça devient intéressant. J'ai bien envie de m'amuser d'abord avec ta jolie poupée avant de te la casser. Il faut un début à tout. Quand tu veux, ma jolie, je suis à toi ! »  
  
Tifa lui répondit par un sourire non moins éclatant que celui de Luan et commença par lui lancer sa limite la plus faible. « - Oh oh. coriace, ma belle. Tu m'intéresses. »  
  
@~@~@  
  
~BGU, salle de réunion~  
  
Squall serra la main de son père, l'air anxieux : « - Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, père ? »  
  
Laguna ne répondit pas tout de suite et attrapa la main de son fils pour le serrer contre lui. Il songea à ce que lui avait dis Geyser et se renfrogna encore plus en voyant le chercheur farfelu farfouiller les boutons de sa drôle de machine. Squall se délogea doucement des bras de son père, alors que celui-ci prenait place et demandait aux SeeDs présents de faire de même. Il commença à expliquer la situation difficile lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Quistis. « - Attendez, Monsieur Loire, Linoa, Selphie et Seifer ne sont pas encore là.. » « - Quelqu'un sait où ils sont ? » « - Linoa oui, Seifer aussi. Selphie, là. » « - Je vais y aller, Monsieur Loire. » l'interrompit aussi sec Zell en se levant d'un bond. « J'ai besoin d'exercice. »  
  
Squall acquiesça et le regarda partir, les yeux songeurs.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Zell était dans la vigie et toqua discrètement. Linoa ouvrit la porte en pestant et en égrenant un chapelet de jurons digne d'un marin, faisant presque rougir le jeune SeeD blond tatoué. « - Linoa ? » « - Oh, pardon, Zell. Je viens de rater pour la énième fois mon sort et ça commence à me gonfler SEVERE !! » « - Calme-toi ! Squall et Monsieur Loire te demande. ARRETE DE BRAILLER !! Tu fais des ultrasons ! »  
  
La sorcière se calma et regarda Zell. « - Je peux t'aider en quelque chose ? » « - Oui, tu sais où sont Selphie et Seifer ? »  
  
Lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de l'ex-chevalier, Linoa renifla de mépris et glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs. « - Seifer ? Je ne sais pas où il est. Certainement dans la serre de combat en train de s'entraîner. comme d'habitude ! »  
  
Sa voix n'était chargée que de mépris et de dureté. Un masque de haine étirait ses traits et Zell recula d'un pas. Puis le visage de la sorcière redevint naturel et elle se rapprocha : « - En revanche, je sais où est Selphie. Elle était dans la salle d'informatique en train de fignoler ses pages web. » « - Merci, Linoa. »  
  
La nécromancienne sourit finement et se blottit contre lui en minaudant. « - Mmmm. Dis, Zell. ça te dirai ce soir d'aller faire un petit tour hors de la BGU ? Histoire de voir les étoiles tous les deux.. » « - Heu. » « - Et puis. » reprit Linoa en lui caressant le torse « j'aimerai bien te connaître un peu mieux. ça fait longtemps qu'on se voit en tant qu'amis, non. ? Ca te plairai pas de . »  
  
Zell la repoussa : « - Va rejoindre les autres à la salle de réunion le plus vite possible ! Je vais chercher Selphie et Seifer ! »  
  
Et sans attendre la réponse de la sorcière, il fila vers la serre de combat.  
  
« - Oh ? Seifer ? Non, il n'est pas venu depuis un bout de temps.. » répondit Joker en se frottant le menton. « Ca fait même belle lurette que je ne l'ai pas vu. Tant mieux pour les monstres, il y en a plus pour les autres. » « - Joker, tu sais où il pourrait être ? » « - Ben. Mis à part sa chambre ou les cours, non. Dis, Zell, une petite partie de cartes ? » « - Désolé, Jo, mais je ne suis pas encore assez fort et je n'ai jamais défié les groupes du membre CC. » « - Dommage. Les bons joueurs se font rares, maintenant, et même les membres du groupe ont décidé de baisser le niveau, histoire de s'amuser un peu. » « - Okay, Jo. Je jouerai avec toi dès que ma réunion est terminée ^^ » « - Sympa ! Merci Mec ! »  
  
Zell fit un sourire à l'étudiant bariolé de jaune et de vert et alla vers les dortoirs. Un étudiant confirma ce qu'il pensait et il toqua dans la chambre de Seifer puis entra sans attendre une réponse. Il en ressortit aussi vite, rouge comme une écrevisse. Quelques instant plus tard, Seifer en sortit également, serrant comme il pouvait un peignoir autour de son corps. Il souleva d'une seule main le corps du petit zébulon et le porta au niveau de ses yeux. « - Tu as le malheur de parler, ne serai-ce même de laisser entendre ce que tu as vu, Zell, et je te jure que tu ne resteras plus très longtemps vivant. Et encore moins que tu pourras avoir d'enfants dans le futur. »  
  
Selphie sortit à son tour, une chemise de Seifer sur elle et alla voir Zell et Seifer. « - S'il te plait, Seif', pose le. »  
  
Le blond s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et le regarda. « - T'avais l'air de vouloir nous dire quelque chose. Parle. » « - Et bien. Vous êtes attendu tous les deux dans la salle de réunion, Squall et Laguna vous attendent. Une nouvelle mission, semble t'il. »  
  
Le grand blond alla dans sa chambre, se changea rapidement et ressortit sans même jeter un seul regard à Selphie ou à Zell. « - Zell, je t'en supplie » commença Selphie en se tordant les mains, « ne dis à personne que nous sommes ensembles. Je t'en prie !! » « - .. Très bien, je ne dirai rien. Je te le jure au nom de notre amitié.. » « - Et sur ta GF !! » « - Et sur Cerbères. » grogna Zell de mauvaise grâce. « - Merci. »  
  
La brune secoua la tête. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés comme d'habitude et elle les avait attaché grossièrement en queue de cheval lâche. Elle est très belle, ainsi.. « - Attend-moi deux minutes, Zell et j'arrive. » « - Au. aucun pro-problème ! »  
  
Le voila qui bégayait, maintenant ! Lui faisait-elle autant d'effet que ça ? C'est pas possible.. Je ne PEUX pas être amoureuse de ma meilleure amie. elle est tout pour moi.. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, toujours avec la même chemise de Seifer, le blond en ressentit comme une pointe de jalousie au c?ur. « - Allons-y, Zell, ils vont nous attendre.. » « - Ouais. T'as raison. »  
  
@~@~@  
  
~Lieu inconnu~  
  
Cloud se retint à la chaise. Il se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques heures, et son malaise ne faisait qu'empirer avec les heures. C'était très . étrange comme sensation.. Aeris s'approcha de son mari et lui posa une main sur ses épaules : « - Ca ne vas pas ? Cloud.. » « - S.. Si.. Juste un petit malaise... » « - Je vais t'arranger ça, chéri. »  
  
Elle lui posa sa main sur la nuque et se concentra pour pouvoir le soigner. « - Ca va mieux ? » « - .. Non... C'est pire. »  
  
Vincent tomba à genoux à son tour alors qu'un rugissement inhumain sortait de la gueule du canidé (ou félidé, au choix pour Nanaki). « - MAL !!! JE VAIS. MAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL ! »  
  
L'homme à la main de fer et l'animal disparurent soudain, rapidement suivit du blond aux yeux mako et de la Cetra.  
  
@~@~@  
  
~Lieu inconnu - retour sur le combat~  
  
Tifa posa un genou à terre et un juron sortit de ses lèvres serrées. Pas assez fort toutefois pour que toute la populace présente et les spectateurs entendent. Les cris fusaient autour d'elles, qu'ils soient de menaces, car elle était en train de perdre, des encouragements pour l'aider à se relever, ou même parfois des déclarations d'amour. « - Alors, ma poulette, on baisse les bras ? »  
  
La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se releva en titubant et marcha à nouveau vers l'homme loup. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sol en un clin d'?il. « - LUAN ! PAS DE MAGIES NI DE MATERIAS !! » hurla Dio, pas content, avant de se gratter « élégamment » le bas-ventre (très bas, le bas ventre..). « - Je n'ai aucune materias, Dio. C'est toi qui les as, je te rappelle. » « - Mais alors. » « - DIO !! AIDE-MOI ! » hurla Tifa en se débattant, avant de disparaître sous les yeux de Dio et des autres spectateurs. « - OO ;;;;; ben alors là. j'avoue que pour un super effet, c'en est un.. » commenta Luan, total ébahi.  
  
@~@~@  
  
« - Bous asez boir, le bortail ba z'oubrir ! Ne bous inquiétez bas, zela fera zune zorte de déchirure et le bonde parallèle abbaraîtra ! »[1] « - Mouais, tu parles ! » grinça Squall, septique, alors que les autres SeeDs tiraient également leurs armes. « - Brébarez-zous.. Dans. 5..4.. 3 ... 2...1. ZA Y EST !! »  
  
A peine la phrase de Geyser était-elle finie que plusieurs formes humaines tombèrent d'une petite brèche. L'un deux tomba sur la machine qui se mit à souffler, fumer, siffler de plus belle et finalement s'arrêter. Le scientifique à demi fou se gratta la tête, roula des yeux et regarda l'assistance : « - Euh.. Ze crois que z'ai du boulot. »  
  
Il s'enfuit à toute jambes, alors que Laguna le menaçait de son automatique.  
  
@~@~@  
  
Squall se repassa pour la énième fois une de ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille. On avait transportés les nouveaux venus à l'infirmerie et le chef des SeeDs était allé prévenir Cid des nouvelles conneries de Geyser. C'est toi le chef des SeeDs et accessoirement de la BGU, Squall. C'est à toi de te débrouiller comme bon te semble !!  
  
La pilule était mal passée dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il avait beau être le chef, cela commençait à lui peser. Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ses obligations, d'être toujours présent, de devoir montrer l'exemple. Il avait 18 ans, bordel ! Il avait le droit de vivre, comme les autres étudiants du campus de la BGU ! Mais il fallait croire que non. Il fallait croire que le destin cruel en avait décidé autrement. Et parmi tous ses problèmes, il y avait ses peines de c?ur.. Qu'il comblait au plus profond de son être. Qu'il n'osait en parler à personne. Pas même aux personnes les plus proches. Et encore moins à celle qu'il aimait. Il faudra que je parle à la Gouvernante, elle, elle saura me conseiller.. Elle saura ce que je devrai faire. Au moins, ça me pourrira moins la vie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut pas Seifer qu'il percuta de plein fouet. « - Tu pourrai dire au moins pardon ! » « - Hein ? oh. Seifer ? » « - Non, le père noël déguisé en Kotori !! Bien sûr que c'est moi ! » « - Désolé de t'avoir bousculé. » « - Dis, Squall, elle s'appelle comment ? » « - Hein ? » « - T'es vachement absorbé ces derniers temps.. Tu penses à qui pour qu'elle soit si importante à tes yeux ? » « - Ca. ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. »  
  
Seifer resta silencieux et entra avec son ami dans l'infirmerie, où étaient allongé les corps des « voyageurs » de l'univers parallèle. Linoa n'était pas très loin, en train de piquer une crise d'hystérie. Commune à son habitude, ça. « - IL CAUSE, C'EST PAS NATUREL !! » « - Linoa, calme-toi ! C'est sûr que pour NOUS c'est pas naturel, mais peut être que pour eux oui.. » « - C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !! IL DOIT ETRE ABATTU ! » « - Linoa, ta gueule, je te prie. » « - MAIS KWA ?? Vous ne comprenez pas ?? Il est pas NORMAL !! » « - Je te rappelle, Li, qu'aucun d'entre nous ne doit sembler « normal » à nos visiteurs. Puis après tout, c'est un tigre, il parle, et alors ? » commenta Irvine d'un ton doux, espérant calmer la sorcière. « - M'EN FOUS !! Je vais le buter !! » « - LINOA TU TE CALMES ET TU LA FERMES !! » « - Même. même toi. » commença la sorcier d'un ton doux, qui menaçait de monter très rapidement dans les aigus. « Même toi tu m'abandonnes.. » « - Ecoute, ferme-la un peu ! J'en ai assez de t'entendre pleurer du soir au matin et du matin jusqu'au soir parce que tu te sens persécutée. Sors de ma vie, entre dans celles des autres si tu veux, mais va t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! J'en ai assez de te voir dans mes pattes ou même de te voir simplement dans la BGU courir après tout ce qui a un pantalon ! DEGAGE ! »  
  
Les yeux de la sorcière se calibra de larmes minutieusement étudiées et le regarda : « - Tu dis ça sous le coup, Irvy chéri. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime. » « - Je t'ai dis de disparaître de ma vue. » « - MMFF !! Tous pareils ! Vous êtes tous pareils ! Vous avez ce que vous voulez et vous vous barrez ! »  
  
Elle tapa du pied et les regarda. Puis elle se retourna et s'enfuie hors de la salle, claquant la porte derrière elle. Le bruit de ses bottes sur le carrelage de la BGU résonna encore quelques instants avant que Laguna regarde les SeeDs et la nécromancienne restante. « - Geyser a fait une bourde, je suis entièrement d'accord. Mais les gens qui sont présents n'ont rien demandé. Et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. » « - Ah ? Laquelle ? » « - Ils ne pourront jamais repartir chez eux. » « - Pardon ?!? mais comment ça se fait ?? » « - D'après le peu que j'ai compris de Geyser, la fissure qui s'est produite ne peut pas se reproduire une seconde fois au risque de faire une contraction dans leur monde et le nôtre. »  
  
Fujin glissa une de ses mains dans sa chevelure argent et secoua la tête. « - Je vais aller déjeuner. Cherchez une solution alternative, en attendant.. » « - Je te suis » commença Selphie en jetant un ?il rapide à Seifer.  
  
Ce dernier sourit et tapota l'épaule de Squall. « - T'es prêt ? J'ai bien envie de te défier une nouvelle fois. » « - Et que tu obtiennes une nouvelle balafre ? » suggéra Squall avec un sourire. « Je vais chercher la lionheart et je suis à toi. » « - Ils ne pensent qu'à s'amuser. » soupira Zell. « Je vais aller voir tout ce beau monde.. »  
  
@~@~@  
  
~Serre de combat~  
  
Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un éclair bleuté. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent un instant et se sourirent. Les monstres avaient désertés totalement cette partie de la serre, les laissant seuls. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau. « - Seifer, alors, tu te fais vieux ? Faut que je te fasse une nouvelle cicatrice pour que tu te réveilles un peu ?? » « - Tu en veux peut être une seconde aussi, Squall ? Je te sens bien faiblard ! » « - Prépare-toi, blondinette ! » « - Quand tu veux, glaçon ! »  
  
Le brun chargea le premier et fit glisser sa gunblade vers la poitrine du blond. Ce dernier contra et attaqua presque immédiatement avec un sourire. Un seul mouvement du poignet et Squall se retrouva désarmé. La gunblade vola un instant, la lame bleutait brillait d'un éclat surnaturel et retomba au sol, inutile. Squall se mit à hurler. « - NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? T'ES MALADE ? T'ES BARJE ?? T'AS FAILLI ME TUER !! » « - Mais non. Puis j'y ai pas mis la force pour t'assassiner. Je connais quelqu'un qui me le pardonnerai pas. » « - Puis c'est un match amical, pas un duel à mort. » commença une voix bien masculine, un peu rauque.  
  
Les deux SeeDs se tournèrent en même temps vers cette voix et aperçurent un jeune homme musclé et blond. Ses cheveux, en bataille, pire qu'un hérisson, partaient en tout sens sur son crâne. Mais ce qui frappa les deux jeunes gens, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu lumineux. Brillant. Et des prunelles en fentes, comme un chat. Le nouvel arrivé sourit. « - Il ne pouvait pas te tuer de toute façon.. Tu peux recommencer ? Merci. »  
  
Seifer, abasourdi, secoua la tête sans comprendre et refit le mouvement fait précédemment. Au contraire de Squall, ce fut Hypérion qui vola et qui atterrit lourdement à terre. « - Mais. Comment ? » « - Simple. » expliqua Cloud en se tournant vers Squall. « Ton arme devenait inutile lorsque tu l'as contré. Tu l'as baissé inconsciemment. D'où le fait que ton ami ait pu aussi facilement te désarmer. »  
  
Le blond et le brun se regardèrent, surpris. Qui était donc cet homme ? Qui était-il ? Il ne semblait pas très vieux, guère plus qu'eux, en fait. Mais ses yeux reflétaient une puissance de combat et une expérience qu'ils n'auraient que dans quelques années. « - Je. Je pense que. Vous devriez revenir. Nous allons vous expliquer tout ça.. » murmura Seifer en ramassant son épée.  
  
A suivre  
  
----------------------- [1] C'est vrai que mon Geyser fait carrément un peu beaucoup enrhumé, mais bon, m'en fous total -_- 


	3. Chapitre3

Auteur : Riel Genre : euh. esprit dérangé de l'auteur.  
  
Source : FF8  
  
Pour le disclamer : tous les persos ORIGINAUX de FF8 sont à Square, j'insiste là-dessus. MAIS dès qu'ils sont un peu changé, ILS SONT A MOI !! Touchez-y ou que je les retrouve chez quelqu'un sans mon accord et vous devrez courir après votre vie.  
  
Couples : Seifer x Selphie (KWA ??? èé) Cloud x Aeris (_)  
  
Amitié/Haine : (amitié : ^_^ et haine : è_é) Seifer / Squall ^_^ Seifer / Fujin ^_^ Cloud / Sephiroth è_é Zell / Irvine è_é  
  
Déclaration Chapitre trois :  
  
Te declarer ma flamme  
  
Selphie se mordit l'ongle du pouce. L'un des nouveaux arrivés avait disparu et c'était elle la responsable. Elle grimaça et se gratta la nuque, presque en une imitation parfaite de Laguna. Où s'était-il bien enfui ? Il ne va pas pouvoir aller bien loin. Il est facilement reconnaissable. Mais Squall va vouloir m'étriper parce que je n'ai pas fait mon travail ! J'aurai dû les veiller au lieu d'aller m'offrir un café ! Heureusement que Zell avait été gentil et était parti le chercher dans la bibliothèque, Plus à mon avis pour aller flirter avec Marianne[1] et aussi voir au campus. Irvine, lui, était parti à la cafétéria et même voir dans les salles de classe. S'ils avaient le temps, ils iraient peut être voir la serre de combat, mais ils doutaient que, mains nues, le nouvel arrivant aille bien loin. Un geste au coin de l'?il attira son regard et elle tourna la tête. L'un des autres arrivants, celui aux cheveux gris, venait de s'éveiller et s'était à demi levé. « - Bonjour. » commença t'elle d'une voix douce. « Ne bougez pas, vous avez un bras cassé. » « - Bonjour. » murmura l'argenté en fixant son regard sur elle. « Où suis- je ? J'étais à Canyon Cosmo. et.. » « - Je. Errrrrr. euuuuh..[2].. On je. vais. va. expliquer. »  
  
« - J'ai le bras cassé, vous m'avez dis ? Ce n'est rien, je vais arranger ça.. »  
  
Une petite spire verte entoura le bras bandé, sous les yeux éberlués de Selphie. Dites-moi que je deviens folle ! C'est quoi cette chose verte qui. qui court sur son bras !!! « - Euh. C'est quoi ? » « - La rivière de la vie.. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? » interrogea l'argenté. « - Non. C'est quoi ? » répéta la jeune femme. « - . Notre Terre. Ce qui la maintient en vie. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. La magie peut être. C'est peut être comme ça que je pourrai nommer. je ne sais pas. »  
  
Selphie s'installa à ses côtés et murmura : « - Qui êtes-vous ? Je me nomme Selphie. » « - Sephiroth. J'étais. Je suis. Je suis le fils de la Calamité du Ciel.. Enfin. Je ne sais même pas de qui je suis né, je ne sais pas QUI je suis. »  
  
La jeune femme hésita et finalement prit la main posée sur la couverture. Elle sursauta en sentant les cals sur la main. Des mains douces et fines. Elles ne sont pas faites pour se battre. Il a des mains. Presque féminines. « - Vous. Vous attendez un enfant ? »  
  
Selphie sursauta et retira sa main, presque brutalement. Elle jeta un regard à la fois effrayé et en colère. « - Personne ne doit le savoir ! » « - Pourquoi ? Ma mère. Me disait que c'était la plus belle chose que d'attendre un enfant. » « - Peut être. J'en suis heureuse. Mais. J'ai peur que le père ne soit pas d'accord ; de toute façon. J'élèverai cet enfant seule. » « - Pourquoi ? » « - Le père. Le père ne sait rien. » « - C'est ça alors le fameux rendez-vous avec le docteur Kadowaki. » Murmura une voix derrière elle.  
  
Selphie sursauta et se tourna. Seifer était auprès de Squall et de celui qui avait disparu. Son expression oscilla entre le soulagement (parce que le blond avait été retrouvé), la déception (Seifer avait appris sa grossesse autrement que lors d'un rendez- vous tous les deux) et la colère (Squall et Seifer avaient appris quelque chose qui ne les concernait pas. Enfin. à moitié pour Seifer, mais quand même.). « - Je. » « - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu étais enceinte, Selphie ? Je ne t'aurai jamais dis que je n'en voulais pas. Ou que je voulais rompre. »  
  
Le visage de Squall changea alors. « - Tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais avec Selphie, Seif' ! » « - Pourquoi ? Tu la voulais ? » répliqua le blond.  
  
La petite brune, son sourire envolé, les bouscula pour s'enfuir. Sephiroth battit stupidement des paupières. « - J'ai dis une bêtise ? »  
  
Son air surpris manqua de faire rire Squall mais ce dernier se fit à moitié étrangler par une poigne de fer. Il rencontra devant lui deux yeux bleus mako menaçant. « - Il n'y a QUE lui ?? Où est MA FEMME ? » gronda Cloud en serrant un peu plus le cou de Squall.  
  
Seifer attrapa la main la main du blond, cherchant à desser la prise refermée autour du cou de Squall qui s'asphyxiait lentement. « - ARRÊTE ! TU ES EN TRAIN DE LE TUER !! » « - Où est MA femme ? » « - Il... Il n'y avait pas de femmes lorsque vous êtes venus » croassa Squall. « Je.. »  
  
Les bras s'agitèrent faiblement et retombèrent mollement.. « - TU LE TUE !!! »  
  
La poigne se desserra et Squall tomba à terre. Ce dernier se mit à tousser et respira avidement de l'air. « - AAAAAAHAAAAAAAA. AAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA.. » « - NAN MAIS TU TE SENS BIEN !! » brailla Seifer.  
  
Il lâcha Cloud pour s'agenouiller prêt de Squall qui toussait et cherchait un peu d'air. « - Ca va ? » « - O. Oui. » croassa à nouveau le brun. « Il. Il est dangereux ! »  
  
Cloud s'était dirigé vers l'argenté. Il jeta un ?il noir et grinça : « - Je croyais t'avoir tué, mais ma femme m'a dis que la Rivière n'avait pas voulu de toi. » « - Pas de ma faute. » murmura l'homme aux cheveux gris argent. « Tu as essayé, Cloud. Et j'en ai récolté ceci. »  
  
Il écarta les pans d'un immense manteau en cuir. Squall et Seifer froncèrent les sourcils : une immense cicatrice barrait le torse musclé. En rapport des autres on devinait que celle-ci était nettement plus récente.  
  
Le blond grimaça : « - Je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir cherché à tuer Aeris, Sephiroth ! »  
  
« - Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me pardonner, Cloud. Je ne renie pas ce que j'ai fait, même si j'étais sous le contrôle de.. « Mère ». »  
  
Cloud lui sauta à la gorge et se mit à serrer. Sephiroth le regarda sans broncher. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien ? Non. Ils étaient. Juste. tristes. Incroyablement tristes. Plus que tout le reste de sa personne. Le blond lâcha doucement sa prise sur le cou offert et il recula. « - Je ne peux même pas te tuer. Je ne peux rien te faire ! » « - . »  
  
Squall se releva difficilement en toussant. « - T'as une poigne de fer. Ce n'est pas possible.. Comment fais-tu. pour. ? » « - Entraînement » murmura Sephiroth. « On nous apprend à tuer d'une seule main. » « - Ca. TOUSS TOUSS TOUSS, ça se voit. TOUSS TOUSS TOUSS » « - Où est ma femme. ? » murmura doucement Cloud. « Où est-elle ? » « - Je. Nous sommes incapables de te répondre. Vous étiez quatre à tomber. »  
  
Les yeux de Cloud s'illuminèrent un instant. « - Quatre ? Qui. ? » « - Un . enfin, une sorte de félidé, un homme aux cheveux noirs, et vous deux. »  
  
Sephiroth sursauta en entendant la description de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « - Vincent et Nak sont ici aussi ? » articula difficilement l'argenté. « - . Qui sont ? » « - Vincent est l'homme au cheveux noirs. Et Nanaki, enfin, Nak, est le félidé. » « - Ah. »  
  
Le docteur Kadowaki apparut, serrant des papiers à ne pas à finir. « - Vous êtes debout ? Recouchez-vous ! Vous ne devez pas vous lever ! »  
  
Son ton autoritaire surprit les deux Soldats qui sursautèrent. « - ALLEZ VOUS RECOUCHER ! Vous êtes encore malades, le changement de monde ne se fait pas en un clin d'?il et. QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA !! » « - Y'a de l'écho » gronda Sephiroth en levant les yeux au ciel. « Comme je l'ai déjà dis à la petite brune en robe jaune, c'est la Rivière de la vie. Elle est la Magie, celle qui régit tout en ce monde. » « - Aha. »  
  
Cloud eut un micro sourire. « - Vous avez rien compris. » « - Ben. non. Exactement. » murmura Squall tout en se grattant la nuque, imitation parfaite de son géniteur. « - Je vous expliquerai ça.. »  
  
@~@~@  
  
Selphie s'était enfuie dans sa chambre, les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il l'apprenne comme ça, pourquoi ? Elle s'affala sur son lit et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller. Une main douce lui caressa les cheveux, d'un geste tendre et protecteur. La jeune femme leva la tête, surprise. « - Fu. ? » « - . J'ai entendu ta conversation. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça, avec Seifer. » « - . Je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots, Fu. Tu vas certainement m'engueuler parce que je n'ai pas dis à Seifer qu'il allait être père, que j'ai été foutrement lâche de ne rien dire. »  
  
L'albinos la regarda et continua de lui caresser les cheveux. « - Non. je ne dirai rien de tout ça, Selphie. Je ne dirai rien car côté lâcheté, je ne suis pas mieux. Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un depuis six longs mois. que dis-je ? Trois ans. Je me suis murée dans un silence pour ne pas dévoiler mes sentiments, je me suis cachée derrière Seifer et Raijin pour ne pas lui avouer. Te traiter de lâche serait inconvenant de ma part. » Le 'inconvenant' fait assez "pêtant" comme mot - surtout dans une conversation avec une amie = "Alors, te traiter de lâche serait idiot / aberrant de ma part"  
  
« - Qui est l'heureux élu ? » « - Pardon ? » « - Qui est celui que tu aimes ? » « - . » « - Je ne le dirai pas, je me moquerai pas. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer » sourit Selphie en faisant le signe rituel enfantin. « - C'est.. C'est Squall. » chuchota doucement Fujin.  
  
Selphie écarquilla les yeux, surprise. « - Squall ? Notre Squall ? » « - Tu en vois d'autre ? » « - Non. Excuse-moi. Ma question était stupide. A croire que ma grossesse me rend aussi idiote. »  
  
Elle soupira. « - Je suis enceinte de Seifer. Je n'ose même pas lui dire la vérité. De toute façon, je ne peux plus avorter. »  
  
Elle posa une main sur son ventre avant de faire un sourire douloureux. « - J'ai dépassé la date. » « - Tu en es à combien ? Vu ton ventre, je dirai que tu en es à 4-5 mois. Maximum. Et D'ailleurs. » « - 8 mois. » l'interrompit Selphie. « C'est grâce à la Gouvernante que ça ne se voit pas. Et je devine déjà ta question. Seifer ne l'a jamais vu. Il caresse mon ventre, mais avec ce sort, tu ne peux pas voir que j'attends un enfant. Quand je pense qu'il l'a appris par. Par quelqu'un d'autre que moi !  
  
Elle se jeta dans les bras de Fujin, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
  
L'albinos lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre, cherchant à réconforter comme à calmer par des mots sans suite. La petite brune s'endormit, le corps encore secoué de gros sanglots. T'inquiète pas. Je suis certaine que tout s'arrangera entre vous. Elle regarda ensuite le ciel et le soleil brillant. Il comprendra. Tout comme Squall me comprendra. Du moins. elle l'espérait. Elle n'avait jamais vu leur chef avec une femme, si ce n'est Linoa, mais la jeune femme l'avait rapidement largué pour Irvine. Pour Zell. Et tous les autres hommes qu'elle avait vu. Elle soupira. Pourquoi elle avait tellement l'impression que ça ne collerai jamais ? Pourquoi elle avait l'impression que jamais elle n'aurait sa chance avec lui.  
  
@~@~@  
  
Squall soupira avant de se rasseoir dans le fauteuil en cuir de son bureau. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il ne savait plus ; entre ça et les nouveaux arrivants à la BGU.  
  
Il ne savait vraiment plus où donner de la tête. Un grattement à la porte lui fit jeter le dossier qu'il consultait. « - ENTREZ ! » « - Salut Lionceau. Je peux entrer ? » « - Cesse deux minutes de m'appeler Lionceau et on verra, Seifer. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ? Habituellement tu vas casser du monstre quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Hors là, tu n'es pas en nage, rien. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, je me trompe ? » « - . C'est à propos de la grossesse de Selphie. » « - Je t'écoute. » « - Je. devrais peut-être l'épouser. Après tout. je lui ai fait un gosse. »  
  
Squall le regarda, un petit sourire en coin. « - Tu assumes tes conneries, maintenant, Seifer ? Décidément, tu m'épates. J'aurai plutôt cru que tu allais fuir les nouvelles responsabilités qui vont te tomber dessus. » « - Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi, Squall ! » commença à s'énerver le blond avant de se taire brusquement.  
  
Le pire, c'est que Squall n'avait pas tord. Il avait toujours tendance à reculer devant un obstacle. Par peur, peut être. Lors de son échec au test SeeD, Seifer avait très mal accepté la défaite et s'en était prit violemment à Cid. Lequel l'avait vertement remit à sa place. A qui la faute s'il avait fui non seulement son unité et en plus de ça, bougé alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, et de par là mettre également tout le groupe en danger de rater le test.  
  
« - Donc je pense que. »  
  
Squall fronça les sourcils devant l'expression de Seifer. Le regard était fixe, l'air ailleurs. « - Je te disais donc que votre prochaine mission sera d'élever un chocobo bleu et de l'accoupler avec un vert pour obtenir un noir. N'est-ce pas, Seifer ? » « - Hein ? Oui, tout à fait Squall. Euh. Tu m'as dis quoi ? » « - Je t'ai dis que la saison prêtait aux chocobos des couleurs. » « - Sérieusement ! » « - J'allais te dire que te voir autant réfléchir sur un sujet aussi important m'étonnait. Que représente Selphie à tes yeux, Seifer ? »  
  
Le SeeD réfléchit et posa son poing contre son menton, l'air ailleurs. « Oui. Que représente t'elle pour moi ? » Un poussin surexcité, une petite brune à la jupe jaune très courte et sans cesse en train de sautiller, d'avoir le moral ou d'essayer de remonter tout le monde à grands coup de sites Web basés sur le passé de Laguna ou son blog. Mais aussi une femme qui l'avait séduit par son sourire et ses yeux, la douceur de sa peau, la tendresse qu'elle mettait dans chacune de leurs étreintes. Oui, peut-être qu'il pouvait dire qu'il l'aimait. Même si. Au fond de lui. Elle n'était pas le « véritable » amour de sa vie. Et cette personne, Seifer savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. « - Je l'aime. » « Ce n'est pas l'exacte vérité mais ce n'est pas un mensonge non plus. » « - Dis. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas une sorte de mélange ? Tu ne te maries pas vraiment avec elle, mais tu fais une sorte de pacte, tel un mariage en fait. Mais si un jour vous voulez vous séparez pour je ne sais quelle raison. et bien. je pense que vous pourrez vous séparer sans problèmes. » Répétition de "séparer" = "... que vous pourrez le faire sans difficulte" ? ?  
  
« - Tu sais que tu me fais peur toi ? » « - Pourquoi donc ? » « - Tu réfléchis ! » « - CRETIN !! »  
  
Seifer rejeta la tête en arrière et eut un rire frais, même franc. Un rire qu'il ne faisait écouter que rarement. Pour ne pas dire jamais, si ce n'est qu'avec certaines personnes très proches de lui. A ses yeux, Squall faisait partie de ces rares personnes. Depuis qu'il avait été envoûté par Ultimécia, qu'il était passé du chevalier au révolutionnaire. Son âme se sentait plus forte et il avait mûri. Il posait un ?il plus sage sur les personnes de son entourage, et appréciait plus que toute la compagnie de Squall, Zell et Quistis. Irvine, c'était différent. Depuis que ce dernier avait rompu avec Selphie et qu'il sortait avec Linoa, Seifer se moquait plus facilement de lui, mais avec un humour bien plus mordant et acéré qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne regrettait pas le fait d'être sorti avec la petite brune. Il soupira. « - A t'entendre, ça semble tellement simple. » « - Mais ça l'est ! »  
  
Le blond regarda longuement son chef. Se « marier » avec Selphie. Elever nos enfants. Si simple. Et pourtant. « - C'est d'accord Squall. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour lui trouver une bague adéquate. »  
  
En réalité, Seifer l'avait déjà, mais il ne voulait pas bousculer le petit poussin surexcité qu'était Selphie. Et dire. « - Hey Seifer. » « - Quoi ? » « - Va falloir qu'on y réfléchisse sur le terrain Gabaldia vient d'envahir Dollet. » « - Quoi, encore ? Mais c'était pas là où. » « - Si. »  
  
Squall se leva lentement et commença à faire les 100 pas dans son bureau. « - Ils ne nous laisserons donc jamais tranquilles ? Ça ne suffit plus à Deling Jr de contrôler non seulement Deling City, mais aussi Gabaldia ?! » « - . » « - Très bien. Appelle Irvine. On va avoir besoin de lui. » « - Squall ? Que comptes-tu faire ? » « - Je compte bien faire quelque chose qu'on aurait dû faire dès le début. C'est à dire mettre Deling City hors jeu. » « - Très facile à dire. Je te rappelle que nous sommes que 500. » « - Ça sera largement suffisant ne t'en fait pas. »  
  
Seifer plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le petit sourire en coin et l'étincelle qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de son chef. Le brun était bien plus dangereux qu'il ne pouvait laisser paraître. Lui qui avait suivi sans discuter les ordres les arrangeaient maintenant comme bon lui semblait. Et ce n'était pas l'autorité des autres Directeurs des Gardens qui l'en empêchait, ni même le président d'Esthar. Squall faisait ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'aux limites qu'il se fixait. Et ses limites étaient très élastiques. « - Fais pas le con, Squall. Si ça nous retombe dessus, on est mort. » « - T'inquiète pas pour ça. »  
  
Seifer hocha la tête, fit le salut SeeD et sortit pour appeler Irvine. Il n'aimait pas ça. Une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait presque de respirer et il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il avait toute confiance en Squall. Même s'ils étaient encore très rivaux.  
  
Mais qui vivra verra.  
  
@~@~@  
  
Selphie eut une brusque douleur dans le ventre et elle caressa doucement le tout petit renflement à peine perceptible. Du calme. Du calme. Tout va bien se passer. Mais elle-même n'était pas convaincue. Il allait se passer quelque chose. Sentiment confirmé par l'appel de Shu, quelques secondes plus tard. « - Les SeeDs les plus expérimentés sont demandés dans la salle de réunion au premier étage. Je répète. Les SeeDs les plus expérimentés sont demandés dans la salle de réunion au premier étage. » La brune ferma ses yeux verts un instant et enregistra son blog, l'envoya sur son serveur via son FTP et referma la page web. Ce n'est pas de tout repos. Elle referma le journal de Laguna n°26[3] et se leva, épousseta sa robe d'un geste mécanique, remonta sa botte et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion.  
  
Et elle saurait exactement ce qui se passait.  
  
A suivre ----------------------- [1] C'est comme ça que j'ai nommé la bibliothécaire ^^ [2] C'est rien, c'est rien, juste le regard de Sephy sur Selphie. [3] Je sais même pas si y'en a autant j'avoue -.- 


End file.
